Dumped
by Tina101
Summary: After Joanne dumps Maureen, the diva goes back to the only place she knew she'd be welcome...the loft. MarkMaureen. Rated for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Dumped 

**Chapter 1:**

Mark dug through the piles of movies in the loft looking for something to pass another lonely night. A knock on the door caused the filmmaker to get up. The rain pounded against the windows. When Mark answered the door, he found Maureen standing there, soaking wet with a suitcase.

"Mo?" he asked. Maureen smiled weakly and tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear.

"Hey Mark, may I come in?" Mark stood to the side.

"Sure. Does Joanne know that you're here?" Maureen's eyes narrowed as she put down her bag.

"Joanne and I are through." Mark sighed. "She got mad at me for flirting with someone, and then turned around and talked to some girl who was practically throwing herself at her feet. We're over."

"And you wanted to crash here for a while?"

"If you don't mind."

"Sure. First, you should get into some dry clothes." Mark retreated to his room. Several minutes later he returned with a sweatshirt and pair of pajama pants. "Here, change into these."

"Thanks." Maureen took the clothes and went to go change in the bathroom.

When Maureen came out of the bathroom, Mark was sticking a movie in the VCR. Maureen sat on the couch.

"Did I interrupt your plans for tonight?" she asked. Mark shook his head and sat down next to the diva.

"It's okay, I was just going to watch a movie; nothing exciting." Maureen rested her head on Mark's shoulder. Mark was slightly surprised by this.

"So, what are we watching?"

"_Raiders of the Lost Ark_." Maureen nodded. After living in the loft with a whole bunch of guys, she had grown to love the Indiana Jones movies (especially Harrison Ford).

Maureen rested her hand on Mark's thigh. She could sense the filmmaker's uneasiness, but didn't move her hand. The two continued to watch the movie in silence. They laughed at the right times and rolled their eyes at the sarcastic remarks (like Roger's) at the right times.

Towards the end, Maureen said, "Hey Mark, can I talk to you about something?" Mark shifted so he could face the diva a little easier.

"Sure, what do you want tot talk about?" without warning, Maureen closed the gap between her and Mark and kissed the filmmaker softly on the lips. Mark was surprised at first, but briefly kissed Maureen back. After a few seconds, he pushed her away. "No Maureen, it's not right. You're upset about Joanne."

"Mark-"

"No, I'm sorry Mo. You know where the spare blankets are; the couch is all yours. Goodnight." Opened mouthed, Maureen watched Mark retreat to his room. This wasn't the reaction she had expected.

Mark quickly changed and crawled in bed. His head was reeling. He still had feelings for Maureen, but didn't want to get his heart broken again. Mark put his glasses on his nightstand next to the bed and closed his eyes. Soon, he fell into a light slumber. All the filmmaker saw in his dreams was Maureen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The following morning, Maureen was already up and making coffee by the time Mark got up.

Maureen handed the filmmaker a cup of coffee and said, "Mark, about last night-"

"There's nothing to talk about," Mark replied simply.

"Damn it, Mark, there is! I'm over Joanne. We've been sleeping in separate rooms for over a week! I was going to move out, but she kicked me out before I could. Joanne…" Maureen sighed. "Joanne was a mistake. I want to be with you."

"What happens when you 'experiment with your sexuality' again?"  
"Please Mark. Let me have a chance. I want to be with you." Mark looked deep into Maureen's eyes. They held no lies. Maureen put her hand over Mark's. "Please Mark?" she asked quietly. Sighing, Mark laced his fingers with Maureen's. He couldn't believe he was falling for this.

"Okay, one more chance." Smiling, Maureen pecked Mark on the lips. She was back with Mark!

Later that afternoon, Maureen was in the shower, so Mark called Joanne to let her know that Maureen was safe.

"Hello?" Joanne asked.

"Hey Jo, its Mark."

"What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to call and tell you that Maureen's here, and she's safe. I didn't want you to be worried." Mark heard Joanne sigh.

"I wasn't worried. I could honestly care less where that bitchy drama queen is. She's not my problem anymore."

"Joanne-"

"No, Maureen and I are over. It was all a mistake. I'm sorry Mark, but I have to be in court in an hour. Bye."

"Bye Jo." Mark hung up the phone. Things between Joanne and Maureen looked like they weren't going to get any better.

Maureen emerged from the bathroom some time later, dressed and drying her hair with a towel. She sat down promptly on Mark's vacant lap and shook her hair out.

"Maureen! Your hair's all wet!" Mark exclaimed.

"Really, I never would have guessed," Maureen said sarcastically before kissing Mark. The filmmaker broke off the kiss. "Come on, Marky."

"Don't you think we're moving a _little_ fast?" Maureen pouted. "I mean, we just started dating again." Maureen stood up.

"But it's not like we haven't dated before!" she shot back before storming off. Mark got up and pulled Maureen against him. Wordlessly, their lips met in a tender kiss.

Suddenly, the door to the loft opened, and in walked Mimi and Roger. Both were clueless as to what was going on.

"Holy shit!" Roger exclaimed. Mark and Maureen leapt apart. "Wait, Maureen?" Maureen tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and slipped into the bedroom. "What the hell are you doing, Mark?"

"Exactly what it looked like," Mark replied.

"But it's _Maureen_! She _dumped_ you!"

"People should get a second chance, Roger. After all, Mimi gave _you_ a second chance!" Roger opened and closed his mouth several times. Mark had him beat there, and they both knew that.

Meanwhile, Mimi slipped into the bedroom. Maureen was stomping around and slamming stuff around. She had heard everything Roger had said.

"Maureen," Mimi said. "You know how Roger is, he's a hot head. I'm happy for you and Mark." Maureen turned around to face the dancer.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile. Mimi put her hand on Maureen's shoulder.

"Remember, don't listen to Roger. He'll come around and be happy for the both of you." Mimi gave Maureen a hug and left to go cool Roger down.

After Roger and Mimi left, Maureen felt a pair of arms around her waist and a pair of lips on her neck. The diva moaned.

"Mark," she moaned as she leaned back against the filmmaker. Mark continued to attack Maureen's neck. Slowly, his mouth moved further up the diva's neck until it came crashing down on her mouth. Maureen turned around and snaked her arms around Mark's neck. They continued exactly where they had left off earlier. Maureen broke off the kiss and rested her head on Mark's chest. Her fingers were playing with the hairs on the back of the filmmaker's neck. "You called Joanne didn't you?" she asked quietly. Mark sighed.

"Yeah, I did. How'd you know?"

"That's the only way you'd be okay with us getting back together." Mark rubbed Maureen's back and softly kissed the top of her head. To feel her against him again brought back a wave of memories; both the good…and the bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: **There is sexual content that literally starts right here...skip to next Author's Note if you don't want to read it.**  
**

Several days later, Mark was getting changed for bed. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Maureen cleared her throat.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and purred in his ear, "That damn thing of yours you call a couch is beyond uncomfortable. Say I sleep with you tonight?" A blush crept across Mark's neck and face. "Come on Marky, please?" Maureen slid her hand into Mark's boxers and grabbed on to him gently. Mark gasped. Maureen began to play with the filmmaker. "Come on Marky, you know you want to." Mark turned around and pressed his lips against Maureen's. They made their way over to the bed, and Maureen found herself pinned under Mark. Mark's lips drifted down Maureen's neck. The kiss broke off just barely long enough for them to rip off their shirts. Mark's hands found Maureen's breasts, and he squeezed them playfully. Maureen moaned into Mark's mouth and bucked her hips against his own. Without breaking off the kiss, they removed the bottom half of their clothes. Mark looked at Maureen's splendid, exposed body.

"God, you're gorgeous," he breathed. He carefully poised himself at Maureen's entrance. With great care, he entered her. Their hips pounded against each other, their tongues and teeth clashed. It was flesh on flesh as their hands roamed the familiar territory.

"Faster," Maureen panted. "Oh God, faster." Mark obeyed gratefully. "So close, so close," she breathed. Mark felt Maureen tighten around him. "Mark!" she screamed. With one final thrust, Mark came too.

Without fully pulling out, Mark laid down next to Maureen. Both bodies gleamed with a layer of sweat. Mark gently brushed a strand of hair out of Maureen's face. Her eyes were closed.

"Looks like I wore someone out," Mark said. Maureen's eyes fluttered open.

"Don't flatter yourself," she retorted. Mark smirked. Maureen rested her head on the filmmaker's chest and let her eyes slip closed again. As Mark carefully put his glasses on the nightstand, Maureen gently ran her fingers through the hair on his chest. Mark wrapped his arms around her small waist and held her close until sleep claimed them both.

**A/N: **Okay, you can start reading again if you didn't want to read the sexual stuff!!

The following morning, Mark carefully untangled himself from Maureen, got dressed and went to go make himself some coffee.

"Hey loverboy!" Roger announced as he climbed in the loft from the fire escape.

"Shh!" Mark snapped. "Maureen's still asleep."

"Busy night, huh?" Mark rolled his eyes. Roger stuck out his tongue and got himself a cup of coffee.

"Pretend like you live here why don't you?" Roger slid into the seat across from Mark.

"I did for the longest time, so you're stuck with me."

"Great," Mark said sarcastically.

A few minutes later, Maureen emerged form the bedroom. Her un-brushed hair fell around her face, and she held a blanket form the bed around her.

"Jesus Christ, Mo, _please_ tell me that you have something on under that!" Roger exclaimed. Maureen nodded sleepily and opened up the blanket revealing a skintight black spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of Mark's boxers. Still half asleep, the diva curled up on Mark's lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Mo?" Mark asked.

"Tired," Maureen mumbled sleepily. "Roger woke me up."

"Well, if I'm up, then that means that it's _definitely_ time to get up." Maureen stuck her tongue out at Roger before going back to her original position. Mark kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. Roger gave him a look which he promptly ignored.

Later on, Maureen was sitting in the middle of the bed while Mark got dressed. She pulled her hair into a loose ponytail as Mark finished getting changed.

"Hey Marky?"  
"Hmm?"

"Thanks." Mark turned around. "Thanks for letting me stay with you and for giving me a second chance." Mark sat on the bed and took Maureen's face in his hands. He gently ran his thumbs over her cheeks.

"Anytime, I'm glad you came back." Maureen smiled weakly.

"So am I." Maureen closed the gap between them and kiss Mark. It was a slow, tender kiss that didn't lack any passion. Mark ran his fingers through Maureen's hair, pulling it out of the ponytail and deepened the kiss. Everything was back to how they were supposed to be.

**A/N: **Next chapter is the last.

Tina101


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Mark's eyes fluttered open. Careful not to disturb Maureen, he climbed out of bed and got dressed. Before going to make breakfast, his kissed Maureen's soft cheek. She was beautiful. Her red, full lips were parted ever so slightly, and her dark curls framed her flawless skin. Maureen muttered something incoherent under her breath and rolled over. Mark sighed and went out to the kitchen.

An hour and a half later, Maureen was still asleep. Mark went into the bedroom and shook her shoulder.

"Mo, Mo! I'm going out," he hissed. Maureen slowly opened her eyes. "I'm going out."

"Where?" Maureen asked sleepily.

"Out. I have to go to the store and some other places, okay?" Maureen nodded. Mark leaned over and pecked her on the lips.

As he left, Maureen said, "I love you, Mark." Smiling ever so slightly, Mark stopped and turned around.

"I love you too." Maureen drew the blanket around her shoulders, a sign that she wanted to go back to sleep. Mark understood this sign and left.

Mark was gone for most of the day. After going to the store, he went out to film for a while. The second Mark opened the door; Maureen came flying out of nowhere and threw her arms around his neck.

"Where the hell were you!?" she demanded.

"The store, then out filming. I told you that this morning," Mark said as he gently broke free of Maureen's death grip. "I didn't mean to worry you." Mark put his camera on the table.

"Well, you did. Oh, Roger called. Collins is back in town, and we're all going to the Life." Mark nodded.

"Joanne's probably going to be there."

"I know. No catfights, I promise."

"Okay good." Maureen flashed Mark her earth-shattering smile and swung from his neck.

Fingers laced, Mark and Maureen walked down the street to the Life with Roger and Mimi. Standing outside the Life was Collins and Joanne.

"Collins!" Maureen exclaimed as she let go of Mark's hand. She ran down the street and threw her arms around Collins' neck. The anarchist chuckled and returned the hug.

"Nice to see that I was missed," he said. Joanne nodded uncomfortably. Quick hellos were said, and the Bohemians went inside to eat.

The normal Bohemians were all gathered in the back of the Life, talking and drinking. Mark sat at one end of the table, and Maureen sat on his lap. The diva nuzzled his neck before resting her head on his shoulder.

"You _can't_ be tired," Mark said. Maureen sat up.

"I'm not, I'm just really comfortable," she replied. Mark kissed her cheek and grabbed his beer off the table. He happened to glance over at Joanne, who was talking to Mimi. There was a sparkle in Joanne's eyes. She actually looked…happy. Maybe the breakup was the best for everyone.

Joanne politely excused herself and went to the bathroom. Maureen followed in suit a few minutes later. An uncomfortable silence fell over both girls as they stood by the sinks.

"So, how've you been?" Joanne asked. Maureen tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Pretty good. I'm back together with Mark." Joanne nodded. "Listen, Po-Joanne, I'm sorry for everything. I still want to be friends though. That is, if you want to."

"Yeah, I want to." Maureen leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. There was a certain glow around Joanne.

"Okay, what's her name?" Joanne stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"You're already seeing someone else, and I want to know who it is." Joanne sighed.

"Her name's Lindsey. She _was_ going to come with me tonight, but I wanted to tell everyone first.

"Good, Lindsey's a lucky woman."

"And Mark's a lucky man." Maureen smiled. "We should go back before everyone gets suspicious or something." Maureen nodded. They left to go back to the table with the rest of the Bohemians.

The manager finally kicked the Bohemians out around two in the morning. Everyone was sober enough to get home…but just barely. Maureen sat on the edge of the bed filing her nails when she felt Mark drape something cool around her neck.

"I got you something," Mark whispered in her ear. His warm breath tickled Maureen's skin. Maureen fingered what Mark had draped around her neck. It was a silver heart shaped locket engraved with an _M_ and flowers. Maureen got up and looked in the mirror.

"Oh Mark," she breathed. "It's beautiful! Thank you!" Maureen jumped on the bed and pressed her lips against Mark's. Mark smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." Maureen kneeled down across from Mark.

"I _love_ it, but how the hell did you afford it? I mean, it's _really_ nice." Mark took Maureen's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

"Don't you worry about that. I'm glad that you like it." Maureen closed the gap between them and kissed Mark passionately.

Mark watched Maureen sleep. Even with just a sheet around her, she was gorgeous. Mark couldn't help the small smile playing across his face. Maureen was back. His muse, his inspiration, was with him and no one else. Mark kissed Maureen's cheek and gently pulled her sleeping form closer. Maureen murmured something under her breath and snuggled up against Mark's warm body. Everything felt so right about this; there wasn't a doubt in Mark's mind about that.

**The End**


End file.
